


Green Eyed Monster

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Jealousy is a green eyed teddy bear...





	

“It’s so cute! Thank you Sousuke!”

Sousuke gave a pat on the head to the boy next to him.

“Anytime, Ai.”

Sousuke had just won a prize for his boyfriend at the carnival. A large, pure white teddy bear with bulging green eyes. But little did he know, it would be the biggest mistake of his life.

Day 1

Sousuke and Ai laid on the bed, kissing passionately. Sousuke rolled on top of Ai and Ai wrapped his legs instinctively around Sousuke’s waist. Sousuke’s strong hands roamed up and down Ai’s soft body. Ai moaned and bucked into his boyfriend.

“Sousuke…”

“Yes, Ai…tell me what you want baby.”

“I…we have to stop.”

“Stop? Why? Did I hurt you?”

“No…it’s just…Mr. Snuffles is watching.”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow.

“Who the hell if Mr. Snuffles?”

Ai pointed at the large white teddy bear with the bulging green eyes, sitting comfortably on the dresser.

“I…what?”

“I can’t do it in front of him! I’m sorry.”

Ai rolled back onto his side.

“Some other time, I promise.” he said.

Sousuke remained just as confused as ever.

“Goodnight Sousuke!”

“Yeah…goodnight.”

Sousuke carefully eased out of the bed, careful not to disturb the boy, and went to take a cold shower. But not before stealing an angry look at ‘Mr. Snuffles’.

Day 2

“Ai! Come get breakfast!” Sousuke yelled through the small apartment.

“Coming!” Ai yelled back.

At first Ai was usually the one to cook for the two of them, but after a while they decided to alternate routines. This week it was Sousuke’s time to do the domestic stuff around the house. Sousuke set out the plates of scrambled eggs and bacon on the table and waited. Ai came rushing down the hall to sit at the table, but this time, unlike usual mornings, Ai brought a guest.

“Mmm, looks yummy! Aww, but you didn’t make any for Mr. Snuffles.” Ai laughed.

Sousuke looked to see the teddy bear sitting at the table next to Ai like a real person.

“Ai, does…Mr. Snuffles really have to sit with you?”

Ai gasped, feigning offence.

“Sousuke, you hurt his feelings! Apologize to him!” Ai faked a pout.

Sousuke sighed.

“…Sorry Mr. Snuffles.”

Ai giggled.

“He says thank you Sousuke!”

Sousuke rolled his eyes as he began to eat.

Day 3

Sousuke had just finished taking his shower and walked into the bedroom. He had had a long day at work, and was looking forward to relaxing and cuddling his boyfriend all night. Unfortunately, his plans would change. There was Ai, laying on the bed waiting for him, and holding Mr. Snuffles.

“Ai. What is that thing doing in the bed?”

“Sousuke…” Ai frowned.

Sousuke sighed.

“Sorry, Mr. Snuffles.”

“Good boy! Now come to bed with us!”

Sousuke uneasily climbed into the bed with the two of them.

“Goodnight honey!” AI said while squeezing onto Mr. Snuffles for dear life.

“Goodnight Ai.” Sousuke said, rolling onto his side. He took a small comfort in holding onto a pillow as he drifted off.

Day 4

“Ready for bed tonight?” Ai asked. He was wearing his cutest pajamas, holding onto Mr. Snuffles as well.

“Um…Ai?”

“Yes Sousuke?”

Sousuke decided that enough was enough tonight. He had a plan to get rid of Mr. Snuffles once and for all.

“I was thinking that Mr. Snuffles was kind of lonely, so I stopped by the toy store after work and got something for him.”

Ai raised an eyebrow and looked at Mr. Snuffles.

Sousuke came into the room with another large, white teddy bear with bulging green eyes. Only this one had a large pink bow on its ear.

“Mr. Snuffles, meet Ms. Snuffles!”

Ai smiled a wide smile and laughed until his sides ached.

“Well, you heard him Mr. Snuffles! Now you have someone new to play with!”

Sousuke took Mr. and Ms. Snuffles and placed them out in the hall together to get to know each other. Sousuke hopped into bed and wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for days.”

Ai giggled.

“Were you jealous of Mr. Snuffles?”

“A little bit. Sorry.”

“No it’s okay. I’m sorry for not giving you the attention you wanted.”

“I love you Ai.”

“I love you too Sousuke!”

Sousuke and Ai kissed until they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to shapeshiftinterest for the prompt!


End file.
